Struggles of Love
by black.star.9005
Summary: a story about Ren and Kyoko's relationship developments and struggles as they go along, KyoRen family in later chapters (I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!) rated M for Adult Themes and bad Language
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko just finished her scenes as mio and was going to change in her dressing room, on her to the dressing room, she caught a glimpse of the love scene with dark moon's two main love interests , Katsuki and Mizuki, it was the scene where Katuski's true feelings for Mizuki show.

Kyoko stood there watching her senpai act out the scene, for some reason, she felt a pang of jealousy towards Momose-san, deep down, Kyoko wished that she was in Momose-san's place, playing as Mizuki, to be the reason her senpai was using that kind expression.

Wait.

What was she thinking?!

How could she even _think_ such a foolish thought?, first of all, he was _Tsuruga Ren, _it would be foolish to even _hope_ for him to even give her a second look, let alone for him to_ like her,_ especially when he could have any women he wanted. He _was_ the most desirable man in Japan, after all, and didn't she lock the feeling of love away? Didn't she detest love? Wasn't that the reason she was in the Love Me section? She was the number one Love Me member for god's sake.

She walked outside, and started walking over to her next appointment(or job), even on the way, she couldn't think about anything but 'Tsuruga Ren', '_what's this feeling I get when I start thinking about Tsuruga-san? I feel like there're butterflies in my stomach, my heart skips a beat, this isn't what kohai should be feeling towards her senpai'_, at this point, Kyoko's heart was beating hard and fast against her ribcage and her faced was all flushed.

'_curse you, Tsuruga Ren, I can't believe I fell for you'_, she lifted her hand up to heart as an attempt to calm her heart to avail.

Ren just finished his last scene for the day, he just finished getting dessed, he found his manager waiting for him beside his car, "sorry for making you wait, Yashiro-san", Ren apologized politely to his manager. "don't worry about it, so how's Kyoko-chan?, asked Yashiro, he was in the mood to tease his charge at the moment, "how would I know?", Ren replied coolly, "I thought you were talking to her at the set, I thought that was why you took so long!", Yashiro stated while looking at his charge incredulously, "Yashiro-san, would you stop connecting everything I do with Mogami-san", " and to think I left you alone to give you a chance to talk to her", Yashiro mumbled grumpily.

Kyoko was in the Love Me room with Kanea, and Kanea noticed an unusual glow around her, though she would never admit it, best friend, "What's with you?", she asked curiosity gnawing at her, "what do you mean?", Kyoko replied looking at her friend with a goofy smile on her face that she never gave even Kanea, "well, for starters you keep smiling that goofy smile, is there something you're not telling me?", Kanea asked suspicious of the number one Love Me member,"NO! NOT AT ALL!", Kyoko a bit louder than needed, which Kanea even more suspicious, "there is, isn't there? You're keeping a secret from ME?!you're BEST friend?! I gotta say, I'm quite hurt,mo", Kanea pretends to cry so she can make Kyoko feel guilty and tell her,"alright alright, I'll tell you…", Kyoko's fading out at the end, she took deep breath and contemplated on how to tell her best friend that she had found 'love' again. "okay,….neh, moko-san?, what would you say if I told that I found out how to love again?, Kyoko said it really fast and then shut her mouth and closed her eyes shut as if afraid of her friend's reaction

She waited.

Nothing, strange she heard absolutely nothing from her raven haired friend, opened one of her eyes to see what had happened, what she saw surprised her, there sat Kanea wide eyed and speechless.

…..

Then recognition came across her face, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHO IS IT?! Tell me! Tell me!", that kind of reaction was the last thing Kyoko expected.

Ren was walking towards the Love Me room hoping to find Kyoko there, he had already got his excuse ready, apparently Yashiro had some stuff he needed to get from his office, so he had some time to kill. When he got there, he was just about to knock on the door when all of a sudden he heard:

"WHAT?! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH TSURUGA REN?!"

Ren recognized that voice to belong to Kyoko's best friend, Kotonami Kanea, upon hearing those words, ren's breath got stuck in his throat,"Moko-sa~n, keep your voice down, these wall aren't exactly sound proof", and he recognized that voice all too well, it was Kyoko's….wait a minuet…..if kyoko and her friend are the only one's in there then that means,'_ Kyoko's….in love…with…..me?!'_

**Hope you enjoyed that, plz be gentle this is my first fan fic and I would appreciate it if you would give me some advice for the future**

**And also this is a test chapter if you can call it that, it means that it's a chapter to see if people really like it, and if they do I'll continue with the story, and if they don't I'll just put it in as an one shot**

**Plz review, and again be gentle **** :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Ren wasn't able to sleep all night, all he could do was think about what he heard outside the Love Me door, '_koyko's in….love with ME!',_ he kept repeating it inside his head as an attempt to convince himself of the fact, he was a little bit in denial about the whole ordeal, this was _kyoko _we were talking about after all, it was going to be a little bit harder to make her fall in love him, but he couldn't help but hope, just _hope_, that this wasn't another one of his dreams. Sleep finally came and took over.

The next morning….

Ren was waiting in his car for Yashiro to join him, so they can go to LME, as he was waiting_, 'what if I see Kyoko? Should I ask her out_?_ no, too soon, maybe I should just try and get closer to her(_sigh)_ that seems impossible to achieve without making her run away from me _(sigh), "what's wrong with you?", Ren jumped at Yashiro's sudden appearance, he didn't even realize that he had got in already, "what makes you think that there's something wrong?", Ren replied putting on his gentleman smile, it sent shivers down Yashiro's spine, "well—um – you had this smile, then your expression changed to one of frustration and then to one of depression ", replied Yashiro as he sweat dropped, "or is it because of yesterday?", asked Yashiro with an evil grin, Ren cringed at the memory, 'y_ou just had to come at that moment didn't you, Yashiro?'_

_**Flashback…...**_

_**Ren was still standing there shocked, happy and confused all at once, after Kyoko's unintentional indirect confession, he didn't even realize Yashiro walk up to him [A/N: really, Ren? Again?], "what are you starring at?", Yashiro follows his line of sight, but found nothing, he looks back at Ren, and just when he was about to ask him the same question again, he heard Kyoko's voice….**_

"_**Really, screaming like that, imagine if anyone would've heard you, imagine if Tsuruga-san was walking by at that moment and heard and then what would he think of me? He'd probably think I'm an idiot, what kind of kohai falls in love with her senpai?", Yashiro almost exploded from sheer fan boyness , he wanted to scream out in happiness, this whole time, his efforts to bring his two oblivious people together didn't go to waste after all. Everyone LME was looking at Tsuruga Ren's manager, giggling, dancing and singing in his Fangirl-mode,**_

_**End of flashback…..**_

Yashiro kept teasing Ren about it for the rest of the day. When they got to LME, Ren was, very un-Tsuruga Ren like, he was actually anxious. He wanted to see Kyoko, he discovered that, ever since he found out that she loved him back, he's been eager to see her or hear from her, even more than before, but of course, he would never actually admit to that.

Yashiro on the other hand, was thinking of a plan to get his two favorite people together, hoping Ren wouldn't soil it this time around.

Yashiro was sitting at one of the benches in LME, waiting for Ren to finish his meeting with Takarada-san, while waiting, Yashiro was contemplating to invent a plan to get those two idiots together.'_it's frustrating to come up with a plan for those teo _(sigh), _should I go with the old fashioned plan A?_

**Plan A**

**[give Kyoko-chan an excuse to go to Ren's apartment and cook dinner for him, and hope that Ren is man enough to confess to her]**

Yashiro grimaced, he didn't have a good feeling about that plan, _'okay, what about plan B?'_

**Plan B**

**[get Ren extremely jealous by getting teenager to hangout with Kyoko-chan, to show or convince Ren that there is still other guys interested in her, and wouldn't mind taking her out on a date]**

'_but Ren, being himself would say something like',_ Yashiro suddenly stood up and did a very Ren-like (in his mind) reaction to that plan, acting cool and unfazed,"isn't that good that people are interested in her, it wouldn't help her career if she didn't have any fans, and besides if any one did come onto her, that doesn't she's gonna except right away, that girl is the number one Love Me member after all", Yashiro mimicked Ren while making funny faces, _'sometimes that man can be so stubborn, honestly',_ "is that what really think of me, Yashiro-san", Yashiro visibly jumped at hearing Ren's unexpected voice, he turned around only to see Tsuruga Ren looking at him, mimicking his charge, "I gotta say, Yashiro-san, I'm quite hurt", said Ren, he put his hand on his chest where his heart is, pretending to be hurt, Yashiro flinched at looking at Ren's facial expression, '_what kind expression is that?', _then yashiro realized something, "you finished a lot earlier than I thought you would, usually when you talk with the president, you take a lot longer, what were you two talking?", Yashiro was generally curious, the president rarely talked to Ren personally, but when he did it was about something really important, and as far Yashiro knew there wasn't anything that important to talk about, at least nothing to mind.

They got to the car and got in, "nothing special", Ren replied to Yahsiro's question, he started to think back to his conversation with Lory….

**Flashback….**

There sat Lory in his king chair wearing an Arabian Doujdashe*, and across him was Ren, sitting there, straight faced, not even bothering to question his boss's ridiculous outfit, "have you seen Mogami-kun recently?", Lory was the one to break the silence, lately, whenever Lory had to talk to Kyoko personally, he noticed a strange glow to her, but then when he was watching LME's perimeter through a monitor, he caught the conversation between Kanae and Kyoko in the Love Me room, at first he was going to brush it off, but as soon as he was going to flip to the next camera, he heard something about 'love', at this point, he couldn't turn away, he heard the whole conversation between Kyoko and Kanae, everything from Kyoko's silly question to their conclusion that she was in love with Tsuruga Ren, Lory cried out of joy, he was happy for both his children, now all he to do was bring them together, and he also wanted to get kyoko out of the Love Me section as soon as possible, but then again these two _were _the most dense people he had ever met, he still had a lot of work ahead of him, "I haven't", replied Ren coolly, Lory wanted to find out if Ren had seen the sudden change as well, but as usual it was going to be easier said than done, "is there something particular you wanted to discus with me, sir?", ren asked politely giving off his gentleman smile, "look ren I'm going to be blunt and not beat around the bush, you're progress with mogami-kun has got to speed up, or else someone's going to snatch her from you, she's become vulnerable, I'm only telling you this because I care and I want you to be happy", it's not like Ren didn't know this himself, in fact he knew this very well but the fact that she loved him back doesn't mean he can just rush in to things, even if he wanted to confess to her, he didn't even know how to go about doing that, walk up to her and just ask her out of the blue, show her some signs that show his true feelings,…ok, well, maybe not that one, not with how dense kyoko is, but, _'would the revelation of her true feelings make her not so dense? AGGHH! When did asking out a girl become so difficult?!', _Ren wondered mentally, "Ren..", the voice of Lory Takarada brought him out of his thoughts, now that Lory got his attention, he could continue, "but be careful not to drive her away, don't go doing anything rash and stupid that would put an end to everything you worked so hard on with your relationship with Mogami-kun, alright?", Ren knew exactly what he meant, if he did so stupid such as forcing his feelings on to her, she may feel like she 'loves' him, but deep down Ren knew what Kyoko was feeling wasn't 'love', however it was some ….type..of affection if you will, something that could become love, and Ren had to be very careful in this situation, however this was just his idea on the matter, other than that he was absolutely happy that kyoko felt just 'something' for him

"REEN!", yashiro's voice broke Ren out of his daze, they were still in the car in the parking lot," ah, gomenesai, Yashiro-san", Ren started the engine and drove off.

***doujdashe: it's an Arabian casual outfit that men wear, it's usually really long that it reaches their knees, and it's usually white, but no one really wears them anymore :P**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS, they literally made my day**

**Ren: your very first story, and you take forever to update that's not a very good head start**

**Me: hey give me a break, with exams and all, I'm lucky to have even written this much**

**Kyoko: which isn't very much**

**Me: don't you start, I have enough to handle with Ren on my case**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!, NOT EVEN THE DRAMAS USED IN THIS STORY! Enojoy 3**

Kyoko was walking through LME, Sawara had called her to come and pick up some offers she got to _review them, so she was on her way to his office, but her mind was not at all on the offers, every now_ and then she would look around, as if she was looking for someone, it's been a week since she found out about her feelings and told Kanae about it, and it's been a week since she hasn't seen a sign of her beloved senpai/new found crush, she almost felt like he was avoiding her, little did she know how right she was, she sighs in disappointment, _'it's been awhile since I've seen Tsuruga-san,hmmmm, I wonder what he's doing right now? What he's thinking about?'_, she gasped at her own thoughts_, 'Is this one of love's side effects? Wondering and thinking about what the other person is doing? Having the other person occupy your mind the whole time?_, she sighed yet again,_' but I can't help it, he's probably shooting some scenes for his drama'_, she had read about it, supposedly critics say that it's the biggest drama of the year, Kyoko's expression_ 'what if that co-star of his gets ahead of herself and tries something?, I'm sure Tsuruga-san would be able to handle it, but…but, what if she tries to seduce him to get him to do whatever she wants?!, I mean I know Tsuruga-san is a professional and all, but at the end of the day, he's a human being!', _her face became red with anger and jealousy,_ 'that woman better keep her hands to herself!',_she hissed mentally. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized she had arrived at Sawara's office and that he had been trying ti call her out of her thought's.

"ah, I finally got your attention. Is something that matter? You seem to be in really deep thought". Sawara exclaimed, worry written on his face, "oh it's nothing you need to yourself with, Sawara-san', Kyoko assured him, but he was still a little suspicious but he left slide, "um, Sawara-san, you said had some offers for me?",Kyoko reminded sheepishly, "ah, I almost forgot why I called you here in the first place ". He pulled out two manila folders and handed them to her, "now, you got time to think about it, but there's some important information I wanted to tell you in person, all those offers are for main characters, so whatever drama you choose, it will be your debt drama", he stopped to let that piece of information sink in, "arigatou, Sawara-san", she left his office to think about what she had just been told.

Lory was in his office, playing one of his love games, _'i really want Mogami-kun to take the role I had given Sawara-san, it would a lot for her', _he continued to play his game, trying to get the two characters together.

Ren and Yashiro were going to LME after accepting a role for a drama, it was another love drama, the drama supposedly was going to be the drama of the year, as critics have said, "I can't believe you accepted that role, it's not even the main character!", Yashiro complained, the strange thing is that the role that had been offered to Ren was not the main love interest, " I don't have to play the main role in all the dramas a play in, Yashiro-san", Ren replied, he was kind of glad it was the main love interest, he wouldn't have to deal with the actress, or rather, he wouldn't have to act like he's interested just to get her to keep character, "it's a good drama with good reviews, any role in that drama would be a good offer", Ren said in a matter-of-factly way, Yashiro sighed, "I know, but still, you're known for your lead roles, Ren", Yashiro stated, Ren just shrugged, " I can't be the hero all the time".

There Kyoko was, sitting at her desk in her room, and in front of her, were the two manila folders containing her drama offers, she pulled out the first offer, she took a breath and began reading…

**Drama #1: Boys Before Flowers**

**Hard-working Kurosaki Akari attends the exclusive Shinhwa high school. She finds her shallow, privileged classmates unbearable. Especially the notorious F4. Rich, handsome and arrogant Yamada Daisuke, Nakajima Masashi, Takeuchi shin, Kudo Satoshi are the kings of the school and no one, not even the teachers dare to challenge them, no one, that is , except Akari. Angry at their rudeness, Akari tells of F4 leader, Daisuke, bringing a world of trouble upon herself. The proud and persistent Daisuke falls hard for Feisty Akari, but she shares a connection with quiet, sensitive Masashi. Caught between the two friends, Akari's heart is torn.**

'_hmmmm, this one seems interesting, a lot of drama, Sawara-san I'd play the main love interest in both these dramas….but I don't know if I'll be able to portray the character correct, I don't think my _character will be believable enough….but I have to try, maybe I could Tsuruga-san's help?', Kyoko thought to herself, contemplating the drama after finishing reading the script for the first episode,_ 'I have to see the other drama first, before deciding any thing',_ she grabbed the other folder and took out the script,

**Drama #2: You're Beautiful**

**Sakai Karin is a sister-in-training. Her twin brother, Sakai Naoki, successfully auditions for the musical group A. but is forced to leave for the united states to correct a botched plastic surgery. Karin is approached by Naoki's manager to pose as Naoki while he recovers. She is against it at first but agrees in order to fulfill her dream of finding her mother. Now, posing as Naoki, Karin enters the group A. and meets it's members: Hashimoto Ryuu, Kondo Hideaki, Jeremy.**

**At first, Ryuu does not like Naoki and makes her life hard. Hideaki and Jeremy are friendly to her, Ryuu discovers that Naoki is a girl and threatens to reveal it, Hideaki discovers but does not reveal it and develops feelings for her. The story follows their lives away from the camera and Naoki's efforts to keep her secret.**

'_this is also very interesting, and it will also give me a chance as a girl and a boy, I guess father was right, but I didn't expect someone to offer me such a role so soon,' _she thought, reading through the script, _'character is very interesting, and there's so much drama as the story moves forward',_ she looked back and forth between the two scripts,_ ' I don't think I can choose, both of them are great characters, and great stories'_, she continued to look from one to the other,_' I really like the character and story in the first one…alright I've decided that I want this to be my debt drama'_, deciding what drama she wanted for her debt drama, she put the scripts in their respectful folders, washed up and went to bed.

**I'm soooooo sorry for the late update, I wrote it out but was too lazy to type it out :/ (from now one I'll type it directly :P )**

**Any way, thank you soo much for the reviews I really enjoyed reading them, and I'm so happy you guys liked it**

**And as far as the dramas go, I picked these dramas cuz I couldn't come up with a good enough drama let alone two, and I repeat I DO NOT OWN THE DRAMAS AT ALL!, and in the dramas I changed the names because I watched the Korean version and obviously I'm not gonna type the Korean names so I just looked up some names, and I didn't change jeremy's name (for those who watched the Korean version like me, you know what I'm talking about) because it wasn't a Korean name so, I didn't see any reason to change it.**

**So yea, I'm sorry I wasn't able to come up with an original drama, but I hope you guys like it any way :D**

**R&R, I hope you enjoyed reading, UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE~~~ =D **


	4. ALERT!

**This is NOT a story update!**

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories!  
MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!  
I found this out from an author of a story!  
In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
